1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a scanning device, and more particularly, to a scanning device with both a paper-feeding module and a scanning module.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional multi-purpose scanning device is formed by combining a flatbed scanner and an automatic paper feeder, in which a document with a single sheet is scanned by solely using the flatbed scanner and a batch of documents is scanned by using both the automatic paper feeder and the flatbed scanner.
The above-mentioned conventional multi-purpose scanning device, although combining the automatic paper feeder and the flatbed scanner, but needs to employ two transmission modules independent from each other to finish the paper-feeding operation and the scanning operation. In other words, during the manufacturing and assembling process of a such multi-purpose scanning device, the operator is required to assemble two transmission modules corresponding to the paper-feeding module and the scanning module, which not only makes the assembling process more complex, bur also reduces the parts-sharing extent so as to increase the manufacturing cost of a scanning device.